The Dinner Party
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: This is what I think should have happened at the Dinner Party season 4 with Jan and the way she acted towards Jim.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think should have happened at the dinner party.**

"WELCOLME!" Michael shouted, pulling Pam and Jim into a hug. "Come in, come in."

"Hey." Jan greeted, automatically checking Jim out. "Heyy there." she repeated, pulling him into a hug. Pam awkwardly watched her boyfriend being embraced by a blonde with a _very_ low-cut shirt. When she let Jim go Pam watched him, making sure his eyes weren't wandering anywhere they shouldn't be. Pam was happy when she noticed Jim's eyes were on her, not Jan's chest.

'I have such a great boyfriend.' she thought to herself smiling. Jan went on to greet Angela and Andy, not even taking a moment to notice Pam.

"Come on." Jim whispered in her ear, leading her out of the crowd with his arm on the small of her back. They stood and watched as everyone else was greeted, then they all met by the stairs.

"Let's do a tour babe." Jan said rubbing Michael's back.

"Let's babe." Jim and Pam looked at each other, trying not to laugh. Everyone filed up the stairs in front of them as they stood in the back of the crowd.

"You first, babe." Jim said, allowing Pam to go in front of him.

"Thanks, babe." When they reached the top of the stairs Jan was waiting while the others were touring.

"I was wondering what was taking you two so long. I thought maybe you found the bedroom and decided to take a detour." she joked. "Come on Jim." she grabbed onto Jim's hand pulling him forward in front of Pam. As they left she hung her head down, feeling abondoned.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked smiling. He was standing in front of her and took hold of her hand. "Oh, oh, you thought I was just going to leave you. Wow, thanks for that trust." he laughed. Pam smiled while they walked back up to the group. Jim rubbed circles into Pam's hand, never once looking up.

"Well, why don't we go downstairs and I can start cooking the chicken."

"Start?" Pam asked.

"Yes, it takes three hours for it to cook so I should probably start cooking it now." Jan said in a voice that mocked Pam. Her face turned red from embarrassment and she looked down. Jim could tell she was upset, so he comfortably wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him so their hips were touching.

"Somebody's sensitive." Jan sang as she led the group downstairs.

* * *

_"So, I don't really like Jan." _Pam said to the camera in the bathroom._ "I don't know, she just seems to target me, and she seems to have a thing for Jim." _

_

* * *

_

_ "Jan, don't get me wrong- she looks good, but it makes me uncomfortable the way she acts around me. Oh, and Pam. I feel bad for Pam." _Jim said during his interview in the bathroom.

* * *

Angela, Pam, and Jim sat on the couch, Andy sat on a lazy-boy, Michael sat on the loveseat, and Jan sat on the arm of the loveseat. They were playing Taboo and it was Jan's turn. She picked up a slip of paper and smiled.

"Ok." she said. She waved her finger in front of her face.

"No!" Michael yelled.

"Close."

"Never." Pam nonchalantly stated.

"Yes!" Jan yelled, pointing to Pam. "Ok." she buzzed around the room then stopped.

"Butterfly!" Michael yelled.

"Close!"

"Bee." Pam stated.

"I never knew you were so good at this game." Jim whispered.

"It was a family game I was forced to play every Friday night until I was 18." Pam laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Ok, next half of the word." she motioned to an imaginary box. "I'm outside the box, no I'm-"

"Closer!" Michael yelled.

"In." Pam corrected. "Never been."

"Good job. Ok, last word." she looked around, then locked her eyes on Jim who wasn't paying attention, just staring at Pam. Her face lit up as she got an idea.

"Ok, remember, last word." Everyone nodded. She quickly grabbed Jim's tie and pulled him up in front of her. She locked her lips onto his and violently kissed him. He backed up and she let go. He fell back down onto the couch by his fuming girlfriend.

"Kissed. Never Been Kissed." Pam got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pam?" Jim walked outside and found her on the porch steps. Her head was in her hands and she was obviously crying.

"Jim, I'm sorry." Jim sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"For what?"

"I know this is pretty pathetic, I mean a jealous girlfriend who cries because some blonde Barbie made out with her boyfriend-" Pam started crying again and buried her face back into her hands.

"Shhh, no Pam, you're not pathetic. What she did was _way_ out of line, it was uncalled for." after Pam didn't respond Jim started thinking that she was mad at _him_.

"Wait, you're not mad at me are you? You saw me push her away-" Pam started laughing and she looked up at him.

"I love you." she laughed. "And no, I'm not mad at you." she hugged him, then stood up with his help. "I don't want her to ruin our night."

Jim agreed then led her back into the living room.

* * *

"Pam, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how mad that would make you, it was just a game." Jan said.

"No, it's fine, just please don't do it again." Pam sat down beside Jim and held onto his arm.

"Well, why don't you let Jim speak for himself." she said, causing everyone to look up at her with surprised faces. "I'm just saying, why do you get to talk for Jim? I'm sure he enjoyed it-"

"Jan- why don't we go check on the chicken." Michael led Jan away to the kitchen.

"So Jim, how was it?" Andy asked smiling.

"Ha, um, excuse me."

"Dude, we saw how she kissed you. I bet Pam's never done it like-"

"Dude, shut up. No, I didn't enjoy it." Jim hugged Pam to him because he could fell her face turning red.

"It's time to eat!" Jan yelled. Angela walked by Pam with an apologetic look making her face turn redder. When they sat down Jan sat Pam and Jim across from each other with her sitting by Jim and Michael sitting by Pam.

"She didn't poison your food." Michael whispered.

"What?" Pam asked, her eyes huge.

"Well, I don't think she did. For some reason she seems to be mad at you, so I went with her to the kitchen to make sure she didn't poison your food. That's the kind of thing she would do, so I _think _you're safe." Pam looked at her food and immediately lost her appetite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pam, why didn't you eat your food?" Jan asked, bringing Jim's attention to his girlfriend's plate which hadn't been touched. He looked at her worried.

"I just don't really feel good." she lied.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"No!"

Michael glanced at his girlfriend. "Jan, that's inappropriate."

"I was just asking, I'm worried about her."

When Jan finished picking up the dishes Jim hastily made his way over to Pam. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just-" Pam lowered her voice. "Michael told me that she may have poisoned my food."

Jim let out a small laugh. "With what?"

"I don't know, some cleaning supplies."

"Oh, what am I going to do with you?"

* * *

"Hey, before you all leave I want to play a song for you." Jan dragged her tired guests back into the living room and sat them down. She put a CD in the player and started dancing. Michael rolled his eyes.

"She plays this song all the time."

"Someone dance with me!" she yelled. She grabbed Jim's hand but he didn't move. "Come on!" she said, as if she was drunk.

"Go ahead." Pam laughed. "It's not like she could do anything worse." Jim stood there as Jan danced with him.

"Silly, do you not know how to dance?" she giggled, placing his hands around her waist. "You can go lower if you want." she added seductively.

"Um, I'd rather not." Soon Andy invited Angela to dance, so Michael went and sat by Pam.

"You want to dance?"

"No, Michael, I don't."

"Oook, your loss." he joked. Pam watched angrily as Jan turned Jim into her pole to dance on. She started provocatively dancing on him, making him uncomfortable.

"You know, I'm a great pole dancer." she added, quite loudly so Pam could hear.

"So why don't you find a pole instead of my boyfriend." Jim laughed at her comment. He had never heard her so harsh.

"Well I think this party is over." Jan said turning off the music, acting like she was offended.

'Thank you.' Jim mouthed turning away from Jan.

"Jim, I think it would be best if you and Pam left." Michael stated, comforting his teary eyed girlfriend.

"You're right." Jim said, taking Pam's hand and helping her off the couch. "We should go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I realize that these are not the exact lines from the episode, but close enough :)**

"This is the best burger I've ever had." Jim had stopped at a burger joint so they could get some food since Pam didn't eat anything.

" Pam, I did something bad." Jim hung his head down as Pam looked at him with a worried look.

"What did you do?"

"I stole this." Jim held up Jan's favorite CD from her past assistant Hunter. Pam started laughing as Jim shoved the CD into the player.

"One night!" Pam wailed, laughing after she swallowed a bite of her burger.

"Wow, that was great." Jim said laughing at her.

"Hey don't laugh, I'm actually a great singer."

"You're right, I'm just jealous of your talent." he said sarcastically.

"Hey!" Pam playfully hit his arm laughing. After they stopped Pam got serious. "Hey Jim."

He turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Tonight you were really- well just the way you acted- you made me feel better about the whole situation."

"What do you mean?"

"With the whole Jan thing, I just think you handled it well." Pam started twirling her hair around her finger, not making eye contact.

"Pam."

"Mhm?" she still would look up so he lifted her chin up towards his face.

"I love you." he gently pressed his lips against hers, placing his hand on the side of her face. He slowly pulled away so their lips were almost touching.

"I love you too."


End file.
